


Мировое господство - и пончики!

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Название: Мировое господство - и пончики!Автор: Mister_KeyКинк: ГиперсексуальностьРазмер: мини, 3800Пейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк&Стив Роджерс, цум!Тони&цум!Стив, цум!гидра!Кэп&цум!супериор!ТониРейтинг: PG-13Категория: слэшЖанр: флафф, я полагаюВселенная: MCU, цум!верс, AU постГВПримечания: сиквел к Трудности содержания домашних животных в штате Нью-Йорк by Visenna. Спасибо ей огромное!





	Мировое господство - и пончики!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Visenna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/gifts).



— Что такое, — недоумённо сказал Тони Старк, глядя на отчаянно прыгающую коробку. — Ах ты ж чёрт, снова!

Под крышкой, украшенной изображениями пончиков в глазури, не было пончиков в глазури. Несколько крошек и горстка посыпки — вот и всё, что осталось.

А ещё в коробке были _они_. И творили такое, что даже Тони, привычный уже ко всему и давным-давно разучившийся стесняться, быстро опустил крышку на место.

— Я не буду смотреть, как трахаются сосиски, — проговорил он почти с отчаянием. — Даже инопланетные. Даже разумные. Даже если одна — это Эйб и выглядит как мини-Стив, а вторая…

— Что случилось? Ты звал?

Иногда совершенный слух Стив Роджерса был ужасно неуместен. А его привычка во всём доходить до сути вещей — опасной для него самого. Он появился откуда-то сзади, с привычной нежностью поцеловал Тони в шею и, разумеется, приподнял крышку снова. Тони предупреждающе заорал, но было поздно, и Стив, багровея, выпустил картонку из рук.

— Откуда у них столько… энергии? — ухитрился сформулировать он. Тони, всё ещё видя перед собой лапкопреклонённого Эйба в ошейнике и клочке блестящей чёрной кожи, покачал головой. ТиДжей щеголял маской, ошейником и крошечным хлыстиком в лапке.

— Как-то мне нехорошо, — признался Тони, чувствуя, как в груди поднимается острое желание нарядить Стива… скажем, в кожаные ботфорты до середины бедра. И в комбинезон-сеточку. И самому взять хлыст, а потом… Он затряс головой. — Тьфу ты, проклятье!

В глазах Стива отчётливо читалась настоятельная потребность приодеть Тони в экстравагантное мини и туфли на каблуках.

— Мне… тоже, — сквозь зубы признал он. — Эй, мелюзга!

Ни малейшего эффекта. Коробка продолжала трястись и стонать, а они оба — чувствовать себя идиотами. Ни Стив, ни Тони понятия не имели, откуда у цум-цумов столько сил и фантазии, зато, к сожалению, точно знали, как те обзавелись способностями к тому, что Тони называл широкоформатным вещанием: однажды Брюс невовремя включил генератор гамма-излучения, а ТиДжей и Эйб в тот злополучный день выбрали для послеобеденного отдыха именно его лабораторию, и угодили под удар. 

С тех пор спокойная жизнь в Башне Мстителей — полный соцпакет, не больше пяти нападений за неделю, киносеансы каждый уикенд, — кончилась, казалось, навсегда.

Хуже всего было то, что эффект — кратковременный и преходящий, как клялся бледный, как смерть, Брюс, — и не думал заканчиваться. И если на чужие постельные привычки можно было не обращать внимания, то всё остальное, а особенно охота за пончиками…

— Одно радует: они оба явно по согласию, — буркнул Тони, передёрнув плечами. — Просто поразительно, по-моему. Такие крохи, и столько жажды власти. И наглости.

— Вчера Эйб призывал ко злу, — печально сообщил Стив. — Выгрыз кусок из моей старой формы, прицепил на плечи, забрался на телевизор и давай вещать. Судя по жестам, призывал свергать законный строй и казнить пленных. Я сам чуть не повёлся — знаешь, как тяжело противостоять, когда он сам верит тому, что говорит?

— ТиДжей тоже хорош, — проворчал Тони. — Всё пытается украсть у меня части брони и подогнать под свой размер. Страшно представить…

В коробке застонали на два писклявых голоса. Тони обжёг Стива голодным взглядом, отвернулся и признал:

— Все наши попытки привести их в чувство пока что бесполезны. Что будем делать? Может, сунем их под генератор и попытаемся…

— Нет! — Стив мотнул головой и повторил уже тише, — нет, Тони. А вдруг мы их убьём? 

— Это они нас имеют шансы прикончить, — возразил Тони. — Позавчера ТиДжей пытался угнать костюм. Вчера атаковал мой реактор, стекло так и посыпалось — хорошо ещё, наружу, а не внутрь. Эйб Ванду буквально замучил: она говорит, он то и дело прилетает к ней по ночам. Летает, жужжит свои речи, Вижен даже попытался их расшифровать, но пока не преуспел.

— Но что ему нужно от Ванды? — встревоженно спросил Стив и сам себе ответил, — проклятье, он пытается склонить её на свою сторону. Тони, надо это прекращать.

— А я тебе о чём? — Тони замолчал и с подозрением уставился на притихшую коробку. — Они нас подслушивают.

Коробка тут же затряслась опять — впрочем, несколько нарочито.

— Точно подслушивают, — кивнул Стив. — Идём-ка отсюда.

Стоило им скрыться, и крышка отскочила кверху. Эйб, глаза которого светились отчётливым зелёным пламенем, выбрался наружу и зло посмотрел ушедшим вслед; его обычно улыбающийся рот превратился в прямую сердитую линию. ТиДжей выбрался следом, недовольно цумкая и лишившись своего орудия.

— Цум! — недобро сказал он, глядя на дверь.

— Цум-цум! — произнёс Эйб. Будь здесь кто-нибудь, кроме них двоих, и непременно услышал бы в голосе угрозу. — Цум! 

— Цу-у-ум, — порочно улыбаясь полоской рта, подтвердил ТиДжей, и его глаза засветились красным.

В общей гостиной Тор с сокрушённым видом рассматривал осколки чудовищной вазы, однажды подаренной Тони комитетом по защите прав альтернативно одарённых художников и до сих пор стоявшей у всех на виду. Тони утверждал, что Мстителем может быть только устойчивый к стрессу человек, а ваза гораздо страшнее читаури, и к тому же не разносит округу. Кроме того, в неё было удобно швырять всякую ненужную ерунду, а потом вытряхивать всё разом. 

Сейчас осколки, щедро украшенные лепными розами, уродливыми пухлыми ангелочками и позолоченными завитушками, валялись на полу.

— Не представляю, кто мог такое сделать, — с сожалением сказал Тор. — Я собирался попросить её у Тони и отвезти домой, к йотунам. Они что-то разошлись, а это сокровище могло бы помочь их усмирить.

— Каким это образом? — удивился Стив и принялся собирать осколки. Судя по ним, ваза взорвалась изнутри. — Они поставят её на трон и будут поклоняться прекрасному?

— Нет, они начнут драться за неё и перебьют друг друга, — предположил Тони. — Как покупатели в Воллмарт под Рождество.

— Да нет же, — Тор вздохнул. — Йотуны любят этот… как его… как в Икее!

— Минимализм? — догадался Тони. — Погоди-ка, ты подарил бы им эту штуку в наказание?

— Пригрозил бы, что пришлю ещё пару дюжин таких, если они не уймутся, — объяснил Тор. — И куда бы они делись. Так кто её разбил?

С недавних пор такой вопрос сделался риторическим: все инциденты, в которых что-нибудь ломалось, сгорало, взрывалось и пропадало бесследно, не обходились без ТиДжея и Эйба. Пару раз их ловили на горячем, и Эйб, хмуро вися в хватке Стива — тот бережно держал его за шкирку, стараясь не натягивать ошейник, — выглядел ничуточку не раскаявшимся, а ТиДжей, попавшись Тони, ещё и злобно верещал, пинаясь крошечными лапками. От этого писка так и тянуло дать ближнему своему в нос, а то и в ухо, и Стив сдерживал себя только большим усилием воли.

Впрочем, это не шло ни в какое сравнение с недавней попыткой парочки заняться любовью прямо на обеденном столе, и все как-то разом вспомнили об этом инциденте.

— Понимаю, друзья мои, — вздохнул Тор, глядя на многозначительные лица Тони и Стива. — Однажды Локи обернулся котом. Маленьким чёрным котом. И принялся преследовать меня по всему Асгарду — то в шлеме уснёт, то вздумает кататься на моём плаще, а однажды…

Трагической истории о Локи, решившем поточить когти о святыню Асгарда, им услышать не довелось: неподалёку грохнуло, раскатисто взвыла сирена, и все трое, бросив останки вазы, помчались на звук.

— Пончики! — на бегу простонал Тони. — Я так хочу пончиков, всех пончиков мира! 

— Держись! — потребовал Стив. Он сам сейчас что угодно бы отдал за дюжину-другую пончиков. Может быть, даже мировое господство… стоп, какое ещё господство?

Он вытряс из головы непрошеную мысль, развил рекордную скорость и успел как раз вовремя: ТиДжей, вооружившись отвёрткой, уже почти выкрутил из Марка-восемь источник резервного питания. Эйб, по-видимому, одновременно следил за процессом, готовясь ловить запасной реактор, и следил за происходящим снаружи: ещё только подбегая, Стив ясно слышал короткий предупреждающий писк. Да, вот в этом была и проблема: пакостили эти двое не просто упорно или с выдумкой, о нет — они оба ухитрялись работать командой — дерзкой, храброй и решительной.

И озабоченной сексуально, хотя видит бог, что сексуального может быть в паре летающих голотурий?

— Эйб! — Стив, метнувшись молнией, схватил толстенькое тельце. Эйб немедленно заверещал и принялся бешено извиваться, напрягая сильные мускулы. Тони изловил ТиДжея и отнял у него отвёртку, микропаяльник и что-то странное, собранное из зубочистки, стеклянного пузырька и пары ворованных чипов. — ТиДжей! Как не стыдно!

— Никак им не стыдно, — проворчал Тони. — О боже, что угодно бы отдал за пончики… и врезать кому-нибудь… Ай!

Он сунул палец в рот: на подушечке уже успела набухнуть круглая кровяная капля. Видимо, у ТиДжея ещё оставалось при себе оружие, и точно: под лапкой тот прятал щуп-иглу. Тони отбирал её минуты полторы, и всё это время Эйб и ТиДжей верещали, ругались, цумкали и сопротивлялись что было сил.

— А Тони ещё собирал тебе лабораторию, а Эйбу — спортзал, — укоризненно сказал Стив, подошёл к Тони и заставил показать руку. Потом, на время спрятав вертящегося Эйба за спину, поцеловал Тони, стремясь утешить. 

Тор деликатно отвернулся. Эйб извивался, сверкая воинственными глазами, и цумкал так, что ясно было: оскорбляет изо всех сил. ТиДжей хранил гордое и сверхподозрительное молчание: по мнению Тони, если от сосисок было ни слуху ни духу, значит, они или успели сделать пакость и затаились, или делают её прямо сейчас. Может, и то, и другое сразу.

Ну, хотя бы транслировать в эфир «убей ближнего своего» на время перестали — и то хлеб. 

— Ну вот что, — Стив тяжело вздохнул и с сожалением отпустил Тони. — Я говорил об этом не раз, скажу снова: нет, все пончики мира не могут принадлежать вам. И власть тоже! И… и нельзя драться со своими!

Изогнувшись самым невероятным образом, Эйб его пнул и громко пискнул, командуя. В эту же секунду ТиДжей отчаянным рывком высвободился из руки Тони и рванул — но не к нему, а к костюму. Он ударился прямо в нагрудную пластину, и Марк-восемь, к изумлению Тони, пошатнулся в капсуле-держателе.

— Стив! — завопил Тони, кидаясь к броне.

Стив не успел самую чуточку. Он ещё смог впечатать ладонь в угрожающе накренившийся костюм, но точка приложения удара, по-видимому, была рассчитана слишком точно: Марк, неудержимо съезжая по направляющим, обжёг его шёлково-свистящим, неумолимым, длинным движением и рухнул на пол, раскатываясь на части.

— Чёрт! — Тони выпустил ТиДжея, рефлекторно бросившись к костюму, и тот кинулся к выкатившемуся из паза реактору. — ТиДжей, нет!

Угрожающе цумкая, Эйб бросился на помощь, и несколько следующих секунд прошли весьма насыщенно и зло. Наконец, Тони — поперёк лица у него шла глубокая царапина, наливавшаяся кровью, — скрутил отбивающегося Эйба, а Стив загнал ТиДжея в шлем брони и накрыл ладонью, как лягушку в кувшине. ТиДжей немедленно принялся вопить и скакать, сотрясая узилище и требуя свободы, и Стив почти обречённо посмотрел на Тони.

— Я же тебе говорил, — пробормотал тот. — Послушай, только чудом они ещё никого — и самих себя прежде всего! — не покалечили. Их нужно изолировать.

— Но они… — начал Стив, у которого сердце было не на месте каждый раз, как он видел кого-нибудь запертым, а уж тем более сейчас. Он и новость о том, что Эйба и ТиДжея признали питомцами и предписали тем носить ошейники, пережил с трудом, а уж это… — Они наши друзья!

— _Были_ нашими друзьями, — хмуро ответил Тони. — Сейчас они не в себе. Я понимаю, как тебе это не по душе, Стив, правда, понимаю. Но ты видишь какой-нибудь другой способ обезопасить их и нас? 

Эйб непримиримо цумкнул. Подняв его к лицу, Стив увидел на круглой мордочке незнакомое, почти пугающее выражение предельной сосредоточенности и решимости. Он и сам чувствовал себя точно так же: готовым пойти хоть на смерть ради того, чтобы защитить то, во что верил.

— Ага, — подтвердил Тони, изучая мордашку ТиДжея. Тот сверкал глазами и явно был готов броситься в бой. — Вот точно так ты и выглядишь, когда тебя хрен остановишь, Кэп. Один в один. Да я и сам не лучше.

Стив никогда не был хорош в том, чтобы наступать на горло собственным принципам, но сейчас сделал над собой колоссальное усилие и хрипло сказал:

— Сделаем им клетку.

А Тони, сделав над собой не меньшее, сказал:

— Я сам её соберу.

Оказавшись под защитой множества перекрещивающихся лучей, Эйб и ТиДжей немедленно бросились друг к другу и замерли, обнявшись. Стив отвернулся — не было сил на это смотреть, а уж тем более чувствовать дикую смесь из злости, желания, жажды отомстить и мечты о пончиках. Особенно ужасно было то, что и о лакомстве эти двое мечтали не ради еды — просто Эйб практически вслух думал о том, как хорошо будет сунуть ТиДжея в пончик, тем самым обездвижив, и тогда уже…

За его спиной Тони издал странный квакающий звук, точно подавившись несказанным ругательством, и Стив рывком обернулся. Зря, пожалуй. Он был вынужден немедленно закрыть глаза. Клетка, которую Тони наспех соорудил из лазерной сетки и сверхнадёжного сплава, не могла дрожать, как коробка от пончиков, но ходила ходуном, и прямо посреди неё, презирая все и всяческие условности, ТиДжей и Эйб…

— Я даже не знал, что сосиска может так повернуться, — растерянно сказал Тони. — Они точно себе ничего не вывихнут в процессе? Мозги мне уже точно свернули набекрень.

Стив откашлялся и попытался не думать о том, как он — предположим, только предположим! — засунет Тони в тот гигантский пончик над кафе, и, презирая всех и вся, немедленно займётся с ним самым грязным и разнузданным сексом, какой только можно себе вообразить.

— Знаешь, — сказал он хрипло. — Мне нужен перерыв. Пойти продышаться и не думать… чёрт.

Тони обнял его за талию, притянул к себе, нахально вжимаясь твёрдым пахом в задницу.

— Я последние пять минут только и мечтаю, что нагнуть тебя прямо здесь, — признался он. — Или в кабинете Фьюри. Или где угодно, так что идём, Стив, а? Заодно и продышишься. 

Он бросил ещё взгляд на клетку и прибавил с оттенком ужаса уважения:

— Не могу поверить, но парни подали мне парочку идей.

— Но если они замыслят побег… — начал Стив, понимая, что вот-вот сдастся. Со всем этим беспорядком они с Тони уже неделю толком не были наедине: стоило уединиться, и новый сигнал тревоги звал их к месту очередного беззакония. Парочка безобидных космических сосисок, так Стив когда-то считал? Он просто не знал, что может натворить парочка умных, коварных, помешанных на пончиках, целеустремлённых, гиперсексуальных и беспринципных инопланетных сосисок! 

Тони гладил его по бёдрам, и сопротивляться было так трудно — почти невозможно. Особенно после того, что за флюиды распространяли вокруг себя влюблённые космические голотурии…

— Я поставлю сверху наблюдение, — пообещал он, гладя Стива уже почти непристойно близко. От каждого движения Стива пробивала нечаянная дрожь, и треклятый пончик рисовался всё яснее. Как бы Тони в нём здорово смотрелся — в распахнутой броне, переброшенный через нижний край, беспомощный. — Если что — нас позовут, и потом, представь альтернативу: сидеть тут и смотреть, как эти двое?..

Из клетки понёсся непристойный писк и хлюпанье. Стив даже представлять себе не хотел, чем они издают такую какофонию; сдавшись, он обнял Тони за талию и повёл прочь. Мысли о пончике таяли с каждым шагом, а вот о сексе… 

Им давным-давно пора было заняться друг другом, и никакие пришельцы не могли этому помешать.

— Послушай, Стив.

— М-м-м?

Несколько оргазмов подряд придали Стиву толику обычно несвойственной ему ленивой расслабленности. Он провёл пальцем по смуглой спине лежавшего рядом Тони, чуть виновато глянул на след поцелуя, расцветавший на крутом плече, и попытался взять себя в руки и отреагировать как должно.

— Что такое? 

Спать хотелось неимоверно: он не пил кофе лошадиными дозами, как Старк, а спал за последнюю неделю урывками и тревожно. К тому же секс оказался действительно восхитительным — и долгим. 

— Они всё ещё трахаются, — деловито и удивлённо сказал Тони. — Странно, а? Три часа без малого, даже мы уже устали, а эти двое…

Стив как-то сразу вспомнил всё, что уложилось в минувшие три часа, но смущаться было поздно и незачем, да и тратить на это остаток сил было глупо. Тони из него буквально душу вытрахал, он и сам не остался в долгу — и теперь на волнах эндорфинового тумана даже секс-марафон Эйба и ТиДжея не казался таким уж страшным.

— Как динамо-машина, — продолжал Тони, глядя в смартфон. — Обычно они потом ели и залегали спать? Ну да, точно. Но не в этот раз.

Стив только вздохнул. Дни, когда цум-цумы проводили свои дни таким невинным образом, миновали, должно быть, безвозвратно, что бы там ни говорил Брюс.

— Ну вот что, — предложил Тони, — я тут прикинул кое-что и, пожалуй, готов попытаться. Если просто повторить случившееся, инвертировав показатели излучения…

— Тони, нет, — быстро сказал Стив. — Они маленькие и беспомощные, мы не можем сперва запереть их в клетку, а потом начать проводить над ними эксперименты. Это во-первых. 

— Допустим, — Тони свёл брови и стал неуловимо похож на ТиДжея. — А во-вторых?

— Представь, если всё станет ещё хуже? — предложил Стив. — Сейчас они охотятся только за пончиками и друг другом, но что будет, если…

Договорить он не успел. Смартфон Тони предупреждающе взвизгнул, на этаже завыли сирены, и Пятница сказала:

— Босс, детишки на свободе.

Тони уже вскочил и нёсся наружу, и Стив едва успел швырнуть ему штаны. Самому ему тоже пришлось одеваться на бегу, и всё-таки они опоздали.

— Но как?! — потрясённо спросил Тони, изучая остатки тюрьмы. Лазер, дымясь и испуская последние искры, догорал неподалёку, вибраниумная пластина валялась на полу. — Как им это удалось? Пятница, где они?

— Не могу быть уверенной, босс, — с сожалением ответила Пятница. — Но, думаю, встали на тропу войны. 

— А до сих пор-то была мирная прогулка, — буркнул Тони, быстрыми движениями пальцев активируя все камеры и просматривая их поочерёдно. — Чёрт, они отключили трекеры в ошейниках! И почему я не взял у них образцы тканей для идентификации ДНК, насколько всё было бы проще!

— Потому что у них, возможно, и вовсе нет никакой ДНК? — Стив склонился над тем же экраном. Тони тут же быстро поцеловал его в уголок рта, как делал всегда, стоило улучить возможность. — Я бы не удивился.

— Нет, потому что кое у кого рука не поднялась тыкать в милах иголками, — буркнул Тони. Уши у него горели. — Надо было, конечно, послушать голоса разума и сделать биопсию, но я…

— Вон они! — Стив ткнул пальцем в дрожащее изображение. — В хранилище!

— Да ведь там же… твою мать!

Тони не было нужды договаривать: Стив и так знал, что там. Помимо устаревших костюмов, частей костюмов, образцов костюмов, запасных деталей костюмов и экспериментального оружия для костюмов хранилище использовалось и для разнообразного, порой опасного, хлама. Всё, что могло хотя бы теоретически причинить вред окружающим, было заперто в надёжные контейнеры, но Стив уже знал, что никакая надёжность не спасёт, если за дело берутся Эйб и ТиДжей.

Задыхаясь, они с Тони ворвались в хранилище как раз вовремя: ТиДжей, оседлав старый образец реактора, деловито скручивал торчащие из него провода. Эйб следил за ним горящими пуговками глаз и сжимал в лапках маленький щит. Оружие было его собственное, созданное Тони и конфискованное им же после первой атаки на Тора. Тогда Тор лишился пончиков, немалой доли самоуверенности и части бороды, так что ограничить способность к нападению казалось хорошей идеей. 

Сейчас щит блеснул, как запущенная по столу монетка, звонко врезался Тони в подставленную перчатку и мгновенно вернулся к владельцу, не дав шанса снова его отобрать. Эйб торжествующе заверещал, и в эту же секунду ТиДжей, наконец, достиг своей цели.

Луч, ударивший из арк-реактора, был гораздо мощнее, чем можно было бы ожидать. Он прочертил на полу дымящуюся борозду, точно провёл границу, и Тони, с ужасом глядя на ТиДжея, увидел, как мгновенное торжество на круглой мордочке сменилось сначала пониманием, а потом и страхом.

— Спасай Эйба! — завопил он, бросаясь вперёд и подставляя перчатку. Луч ударил в неё, едва не вывихнув ему запястье, рассыпался шипящими искрами и принялся проедать броню; тут помогло бы ударить в ответ из репульсора и скомпенсировать энергию, но Тони боялся зацепить ТиДжея, так что просто держался сколько мог, давая тому уйти. — ТиДжей! Берегись!

Пронзительно вереща, ТиДжей продолжал изо всех сил держать реактор, и прямо сейчас Тони понимал его как никто другой. Если неустойчивая конструкция упадёт, луч не погаснет сразу, а превратится в неконтролируемый, смертельно опасный резак и снесёт всё, что попадётся на пути — а попасться могло многое. И Стив. То есть Эйб. Трудно было понять, за кого ТиДжей сейчас переживает больше, тем более что Стив уже успел подхватить Эйба на руки и сунуть себе за пазуху. 

«Укусит же», — сбивчиво подумал Тони, а потом думать стало некогда. Одним прыжком он оказался у стойки, выхватил из лапок ТиДжея шипящий и плюющийся реактор, швырнул самого ТиДжея Стиву — тот поймал — и, уже предчувствуя близкий взрыв, отправил эту импровизированную бомбу в ближайший контейнер.

Взрыв грохнул за секунду до того, как Тони удалось опустить крышку. Ту вырвало из его рук, обжигающий ветер пронёсся по хранилищу, вспышка света ослепила, и Тони отбросило назад, приложив спиной о гладкий композит, за которым хранились остатки оружия читаури. Он здорово ударился затылком и несколько секунд пытался отдышаться, а потом…

— Цум! Цум-цум!

Звучало точно как раньше. Значит, очередное сотрясение — ничего удивительного, сила взрыва была вполне доста…

— Тони!

Ещё до того, как Тони успел открыть рот и объяснить Стиву, что он жив и здоров, а сотрясение — полнейшая ерунда, не первое и не последнее, — в него ткнулись две удивительно знакомые кнопки.

— Цум!

— ТиДжей, — прошептал он, пытаясь проморгаться и, наконец, прийти в себя. Когда тебе мерещится сразу после удара головой, это не страшно, но когда продолжает казаться то, чего быть никак не может… — ТиДжей?

Эйб ткнулся в него носом, точно напоминая о себе, и Тони автоматически погладил бархатистую спинку. Стив склонился над ним, тревожно ощупал пострадавший затылок, заставив зашипеть от боли, и сказал, тяжело дыша:

— Слава богу, обошлось. Господи, Тони, о чём ты только думал?

— О том, что пара заживо поджаренных сосисок — не моё любимое блюдо, — честно ответил Тони. — Как они вообще?.. Что случилось?

— Их накрыло волной от реактора, и они, кажется... вернулись? — Стив подставил ладонь, и ТиДжей спикировал на неё. Никакой злости в глазках-пуговках. Он виновато зацумкал и покосился на Эйба; тот тоже выглядел пристыжённым. — Да, точно вернулись!

— Наверное, высокое напряжение помогло, — задумчиво предположил Тони и потёр затылок. Обошлось даже без крови, двойная удача. Стоило Стиву увидеть или хоть заподозрить что-то посущественней синяка, и он тут же тащил Тони в медицинский блок, игнорируя протесты. — Или просто так удачно совпало. Хм, да какая разница.

— Цум!

— Никаких пончиков, — строго сказал Стив. — Мы понимаем, что вы не были виноваты, парни, но дел вы натворили порядочных, будет справедливо, если вам придётся чем-то поступиться. 

— Барнсу это скажи, — фыркнул Тони и обнял его, чуть не придавив ТиДжея. Тот стоически терпел, только приглушённо попискивал. — Но Стив прав, пончиков вы и так наелись на три жизни вперёд.

Эйб высвободился и выпрямился, насколько это позволяла его странная анатомия.

— Цум, — сказал он серьёзно. — Цум-цум!

— Мы знаем, — ответил Стив за двоих. — И, правда, совсем не держим зла. 

— Цум!

Тони подобрал с пола оброненный мини-щит и сунул его в коротенькие лапки.

— А ТиДжей, кажется, заслужил получить свой костюм обратно, — сказал он задумчиво. — Видел, как он хитро придумал с реактором?

— Тони, это может быть опасно… — начал Стив, и боже, как же Тони любил его, пусть даже порой Стив ухитрялся быть наседкой ещё похлеще него самого. — Но знаешь, ты прав. Он ведь сообразил в последнюю минуту, чем всё может обернуться, и готов был пожертвовать собой, точно как ты…

— Глупости, никогда я собой не жертвовал, — открестился Тони, потому что такие разговоры всегда заставляли его чувствовать себя до чёртиков неловко — сложный фокус, который был не под силу любому, даже самому разнузданному, сексу. Кстати! — И если они перестанут, наконец, трахаться на кухонном столе…

— Тони!

— Цум, — серьёзно сказал ТиДжей, потёрся об Эйба носом и просительно поглядел на Стива. Тот понял, поднял обоих, а Тони взял за талию.

— Отнесём их и пойдём к себе, — предложил он. — Я всё-таки волнуюсь за твою голову, Тони.

— Да ради бога, Стив, несчастная шишка… — впрочем, Тони знал, что сопротивление бесполезно, по крайней мере, сейчас. — Ну хорошо, как скажешь.

Стив поцеловал его, и Эйб, надёжно прижатый к широкой груди, тут же потянулся к ТиДжею.

— Ну нет, — рассмеялся Тони. — С этим вам тоже придётся потерпеть. Совсем немножко, до вашей комнаты. Вы хоть представляете, как выглядели со стороны, две сексуально озабоченные гусеницы? Тор потом не мог есть два дня, а на парадное блюдо до сих пор смотрит с ужасом!

— Ну хватит, хватит, — примирительно отозвался Стив, уводя его прочь. — Им и так стыдно, разве сам не видишь?

Тони видел — и догадывался, говоря по правде, что и эту, и пару следующих ночей ТиДжей и Эйб проведут очень насыщенно, разве что не слишком демонстративно — и что это, пожалуй, к лучшему.

Судя по истрёпанному покрывальцу, которым робот-пылесос подавился на следующий день, Тони был совершенно и полностью прав.


End file.
